A goal of intensive care management of traumatic brain injury (TBI) is to prevent and treat secondary ischemic injury. This can be done using a neuro-protective strategy that maintains cerebral perfusion to meet the brain's metabolic demands for oxygen and glucose. Because the skull is substantially non-expandable, an increase in intracranial pressure (ICP) may impede cerebral blood flow (CBF) and lead to cerebral ischemia. Increased ICP is an important cause of secondary brain injury. Therefore, prevention and control of increased ICP and maintenance of cerebral perfusion pressure (CPP) are important therapeutic goals in managing and treating TBI. ICP monitoring can be an invasive process and may not be immediately available when TBI occurs and/or is diagnosed (e.g., at an emergency scene).